


My Little Miracle

by SilentSlayer



Series: How It Really Happened [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Love, Motherhood, Sweetness, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Cullen's baby is sick. Lena gets up in the middle of the night to comfort the little one. Just a cute little moment.</p><p>Dedicated to my own little demon. She's unwell tonight, and mommy is trying to get her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Miracle

Lena awoke to the cries of the small child. It was still dark outside, and no moonlight shone through the windows of her room. Cullen stirred beside her, but she rested a soft hand on his shoulder to quiet him. “It’s alright, my love, I’ve got her.” 

His sleepy eyes cracked open for a moment, unfocused as he looked at her. “Are you sure?” he mumbled.

She kissed his forehead before flashing him a tired smile. “I’m sure. It’s my turn anyways.” 

He sighed and closed his eyes before snuggling back into the sheets. Lena loved how much he cared, how concerned he was for their sick child. The healers had said this illness would pass soon, and she prayed it was over quickly. The last few days had been awful, and her heart broke each time the babe cried. 

Her feet touched the cold stone floor. She shivered from the contact, but it couldn’t stop her from tending to the small bundle in the crib by her bed. 

The little one reached out to her, and she gently picked her up before cradling her child to her chest. The baby immediately quieted when she felt the warmth of her mother’s embrace. Lena smiled at her little miracle,  _ their  _ little miracle. 

 

“Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full

One for the master,

One for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane…”

 

Lena sang softly as she sat in the rocking chair Blackwall had made. It was a generous gift, one of the few practical ones they had received. She placed a gentle kiss on her baby’s head as she tried to offer what comfort she could. She hated seeing the little one so unwell. If only she could take it all away. 

Little eyelids started fluttering shut as Lena looked down. Golden eyes, like her father's. Lena was glad their baby had inherited that. She had black hair, just like her mother’s. They even had the same haircut now that she had chopped her once long hair into a short style. Cullen had been devastated, but after defeating Corypheus, she needed the change. They also shared the same tanned skin, and Cullen swore she was the most beautiful child ever. Lena was inclined to agree. 

“I love you so much,  _ da’len.”  _ She used to Elvhen endearment, the same one Lady Lavellan had used for her when she was young. Lena missed the elf. She would know what to do. She was always the best at taking care of children. 

Time wore on, the baby sleeping while Lena continued her gentle rocking. She was exhausted, but there was no where else she would rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this cute little one shot. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
